Benevolência
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais. Sequência de drabbles baseados no casal Philip/Syrena.
1. Sussurros

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Acabei de sair do cinema e fiz esse drabble. Minha mente não parou enquanto não coloquei isso no papel. Pretendo fazer mais deles, sempre baseados nos eventuais momentos de Philip e Syrena. Deixem sua opinião, por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Um,<br>_Sussurros_.**

Ele estava dentro de um barco, rodeado por águas. As belas criaturas-monstros pareciam estar em todos os lugares.

Encantadoras, mas mortais.

Elas instigavam homens, os arrastavam para dentro do mar e depois os devoravam. _Até os ossos._

Philip fechara os olhos e segurara na cruz de madeira que tinha pendurada em seu pescoço. Fizera uma prece silenciosa ao Senhor, pedindo proteção.

Quando abriu-os novamente, ele a viu.

Os olhos foram o que ganharam a atenção dele. Brilhantes e calmos. Era como se eles sussurrassem ao seu ouvido a confirmação de que ele ficaria bem.

Começara ali. Ali, ele acreditou nela.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Temores

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Esse inevitavelmente foi o próximo. Espero que você tenha gostado disso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Dois,<br>**_**Temores**_**.**

No primeiro momento ele ficara assustado, com medo daquela criatura tão bela que poderia mudar sua mente. Depois amedrontado, ao ver que machucara o que poderia ser uma demonstração de quão perfeitas poderiam ser as criações de Deus.

Ela a vira ali; tão acuada, reprimida.

Os olhos castanhos transbordavam gritos sufocados.

Com medo dele, que jamais ferira alguém de propósito. Olhos que ainda assim banhavam-no com suavidade e curiosidade incontida.

Grandes olhos castanhos inocentes.

Ela era feita de magia celeste. E, depois, quando ela fora presa pela rede, ela se encolheu.

E ele então sentiu temor. Ele temia por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Como Um Peixe

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Não se esqueça, sua opinião _é_ importante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Três,<br>**_**Como Um Peixe**_**.**

Ela fora capturada e agora era carregada dentro de um vidro com água.

Como um peixe.

Mas ela não era um peixe. Não havia decidido se acreditava _no que_ ela era, portanto apenas não sabia como classificá-la.

_Sereia. _A palavra dançou pela cabeça dele em um ritmo calmo e viciante. Como as ondas do mar quebrando e depois tocando a areia.

E depois, fora lindo o modo que ela espalmou os dedos no vidro, como se ansiasse por tocá-lo.

Ele sentiu-se tocado.

Ela olhara bem em seus olhos, no fundo. Desvendando.

Ele sentiu-se despido.

Sua alma estava a mercê dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Ar

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Bem, esse é o que eu menos gostei até agora. Mesmo assim ficaria contente se você gostasse. Deixe sua opinião. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Quatro,<br>**_**Ar**_**.**

Ela estava se revirando dentro do vidro. Necessitando de algo. _Ar._

Seu coração se apertou ao vê-la passando mal.

Morrendo vagarosamente.

"Ela está morrendo!", ele gritou.

"Ela tem água, do que mais ela precisa?" O zumbi mal-encarado revidou.

"Ar." Mas ninguém fez nada.

Sequer um movimento.

Ele, irritado e revoltado, pegou a espada rapidamente e abriu uma fresta entre a tampa e o corpo do objeto. Notou quando o ar entrou lentamente entre os pulmões dela, satisfazendo sua necessidade vívida.

O zumbi puxou a espada, mas ele foi rápido ao colocar a Bíblia no lugar.

Viu agradecimento banhado nos olhos-chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	5. Pernas

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Penso que Philip transborda gentileza. E espero que esse capítulo transmita isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Cinco,<br>**_**Pernas**_**.**

Foi só um pequeno monte de terra que fizera o homem tropeçar.

Mas foi suficiente.

O suficiente para que o vidro batesse com força no chão e quebrasse.

Os pedaços transparentes voaram pelo ar e a água esvaiu-se pela terra.

Sentiu como se seu coração levasse um beliscão. Aquilo não podia significar a morte dela, podia?

Mas lentamente a cauda foi encolhendo até que tudo o que sobrou foram pernas. Um belo e alvo par de pernas.

Ela estava nua. Homens olhavam-na.

Ele tirou sua blusa rapidamente e agachou-se perto dela, colocando o algodão sobre os ombros. Transmitindo sua gentileza.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	6. Ajuda

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Os drabbles estão saindo rapidamente, mas não posso evitar. Espero que não se incomodem e apreciem, até.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Seis,<br>**_**Ajuda**_**.**

A sereia com pernas tentou levantar-se e caiu; tinha ossos fracos demais.

Philip ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu não consigo andar", ela sussurrou.

"Ou você anda ou morre." Barba Negra apontou uma arma para ela.

Ele estremeceu ao pensar que ela poderia se machucar. "Passe seu braço em volta de meus ombros", sussurrou para ela.

"Eu não pedi sua ajuda." A voz saiu baixa, mas não menos feroz.

"Mas você precisa dela." Ele estava certo.

Ele a pegou no colo. Então sentiu-se como o homem mais importante do mundo; carregando em seus braços uma criação de Deus.

"Pensei que estivéssemos com pressa", ele murmurou para os outros.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	7. Desejo

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Sinto muito, mas no capítulo anterior esqueci de avisar que o texto não foi exatamente um drabble porque deu 107 palavras. Eu tentei, mas não consegui diminuí-las para 100. Espero que não se importem. :}**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Sete,<br>**_**Desejo**_**.**

Eles andavam por entre as árvores. Philip ainda a tinha em seus braços.

Era confortável a sensação da pele quente dela na sua.

Era macia, suave, calorosa...

Quando a tinha em seus braços, o corpo dela totalmente encostado em seu, foi que a viu como ela realmente era pela primeira vez.

Uma _mulher_.

Não sereia, não criatura e não um ser humano. Mas uma mulher.

Aquela também foi a primeira vez que sentiu desejo por uma mulher. Algo diferente daquele costumeiro carinho fraternal.

Mas ele tinha certeza que aquilo só acontecia porque era _ela_ ali.

Com nenhuma outra seria assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	8. Diferente

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: Desculpe pela longa pausa nisso. Estou retomando a história e espero que continuem gostando dos drabbles. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Oito,<br>****_Diferente_.**

A blusa escorregou pelo ombro dela quando ele a colocou sentada na raiz da árvore. Ele puxou a manga para cima de novo e a encarou.

"Tão linda", disse. "Tenho certeza que é uma criação de Deus. Não é descendente daquelas criaturas do mal que não puderam se refugiar na arca. _Tão linda_", repetiu.

Mas então Philip se lembrou. "Porém, mortal." Ele não conseguiu mais manter seus olhos nela. Levantou-se.

"Mortal? Não." Ela sentiu-se desesperada para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Necessitava isso.

"Você me atacou", alegou.

"Não. Você é diferente."

Ela estava certa. Philip não a sacrificava, ele a protegia.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	9. Nome

**Título:** Benevolência.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Philip/Syrena.

**Descrição:** Ele era diferente dos outros, e ela das outras. Mas ambos se tratavam como iguais.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, e esses personagens também não. Não importa o quanto eu deseje o contrário.

**N/A: 2 de uma só vez. Para compensar o tempo em que fiquei longe da história.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Nove,<br>****_Nome_.**

"Você vê a fonte?" Angelica perguntou ao seu pai.

"Não, mas estamos perto", Barba Negra respondeu. "Traga a criatura. E cubra a sua cabeça."

Philip sentiu a ira queimar dentro de si. "Ela tem um nome!", gritou, sentindo a sua garganta arder pelo esforço.

"E qual seria?" Barba ergueu os braços, desdenhoso.

Philip a olhou. A pele pálida e bonita. Os olhos suaves. Inocentes. A serenidade que transmitia. O fascínio que ela involuntariamente atraia, e não somente por ser uma sereia, embora isso contasse. Os cabelos negros, compridos e macios.

"O nome dela é _Syrena_." Aquilo dançou em sua mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
